


Truth or Dare

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has A Wing Kink, M/M, Truth or Dare, cas's wings, the take out guy is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas play truth or dare. prompt from faceless eater aka slendergirl





	

"Truth," Dean said, still laughing at the dare Cas had come up with for Sam. He has to wear his hair in French Plates for a week and Dean just can't handle it.

Sam looked between the other two men, the ends of his plates bobbing from side to side as he turned his head. "Before Cas," Sam said as a prevalent clarifier. "Had you ever been with a man?"

"Yes," Dean said simply. "Cas?"

"Wow," Sam complained. "you can't just say yes and leave it at that!"

"You didn't ask me to give any specifics," Dean said. "Cas, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the angel said.

"Show me your wings," Dean said.

"Dean you have seen my wings?" Cas seemed to ask rather than state this and he tilted his head.

"Well yeah," Dean said, colour rising up his cheeks. "But I've never, you know, seen them... er... outside of the bedroom?" Dean seemed really uncomfortable with his suggestion of dare. "You know what, I take it ba-"

But before he could finish a pair of black wings were spread out behind the angel. They curled around the two Winchesters as they sat crosslegged on the floor of Sam's room. Dean's eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated. He took a rather large sip of his beer. "Sam?" The angel said, seemingly oblivious to the way the wings were affecting Dean. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," The younger Winchester said. Cas smiled at him.

"Have you ever found men attractive?" He asked, and Dean snickered at the darkening of Sam's cheeks.

"Once," Sam said. As Sam spoke Dean was taking another sip of his beer.

This, of course, got sprayed everywhere. "WHAT!?" The older Winchester exclaimed.

"Don't be such a hypocrite Dean," Sam said. "And it was one time anyway."

"What do you mea-" Dean cut himself off. "No, I wasn't saying- I didn't mean- Dammit Sammy I wasn't saying it was wrong to be attracted to men!" As if to reassure himself that that is actually what he was saying, Dean reached for Cas's hand.

"I know Dean," Sam said. "I was messing with you. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Was Dean's instant reply.

"Jerk," Sam said.

"Bitch," Dean replied.

"Call up a random take out and ask 'Is this the Krusty Krab?'" Sam dared Dean. "If they respond with 'No this is Patrick' you can get one truth from me."

"You got it," Dean said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a random take out. The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered. "Hiya, is this the Krusty Krab?"

"No," The voice at the other end said. For a moment Dean thought that he wouldn't say the line. "This is Patrick. Now are you guys playing truth or dare?"

"Yeah, and my little brother gave me a deal of if you said "No this is Patrick, he'd give me a free truth, so thanks man!"

"Hey, no problem Buddy," The take out guy said. "Are you going to make an actual order?"

"Nah, sorry for wasting your time," Dean said.

"Don't worry about it," Take out guy said. "Think of it as a favour from one older brother to the next."

"Thanks man," Dean said. "I'll let you get back to work now." And with that Dean hung up. He turned to face Sam, a smirk tweaking his lips. "So Sammy, who, where and when were you attracted to a man?"

"That's not fair," Sam said. "I said you could have 1 truth, not 3!"

"Technically Sam," Cas interjected. "It is one."

"Whose side are you on Cas?" Sam complained.

"I thought that would be obvious as I am in a relationship with your brother."

"Gaberiltheapoclypstvlan," Sam rushed out.

"Sorry what?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel," Sam said clearly. "During the apocalypse and when we were trapped in TV Land."

"Seriously?" Dean said. "You were attracted to that winged douchebag?"

Sam hung his head. "I-" But he didn't finish, instead he left the room. Which was kind of pointless, as they were in Sam's room.

"Hey Cas?" Dean said. The angel looked towards the hunter, his wings still spread wide behind him. "Do you want to go back to our room?" He added a wink for good measure.


End file.
